


Her Heart ~ A Gruvia One Shot

by Rosemera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemera/pseuds/Rosemera
Summary: what happens when Juvia starts hanging out with Lyon more? will she forget about her feelings for Gray? What does Gray think about this?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 6





	Her Heart ~ A Gruvia One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soo sorry I'm not good with descriptions or titles. Hope You like this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or any characters in this story.

It was quite an empty quiet morning at the Fairytail guild hall. This was quite a rare for the destructive guild however, it did make that atmosphere somewhat boring. The only explanation there was for this ear aching silence could be traced back to two main reasons. One most people were either out on jobs or, two they went away for the summer holidays.

Gray didn't know what to do with himself. He eventually found himself walking up to the bar. Then he sat down at the counter near where Mira was reorganising all the glasses.

Gray's POV:

I went and sat up at the counter. Even though it seemed like a bad idea and was slightly terrifying 'Mira might be fun to annoy' he thought. It was so quiet today which meant it was boring. Not even that idiot Natsu was here so i couldn't even fight him.

"Any new job request?" I asked Mira yawning half way through.

"Nope sorry, nothing new today." She replied with a bright smile as usual.

All i could do was sigh. 'it is so weird today normally this place is bursting with energy but today it feels so gloomy.' I thought.

"I'm so bored" I whine stating the obvious. I decided that this place was going to liven up any time soon so i thought it might be a good idea to go for a walk.

As i walk down the streets of Magnolia, my attention was drawn to the blooming cherry blossoms in the park across from me. 'oh right its almost time for they blossom-viewing festival again. i guess time really does fly by.' i thought as i took a deep breath in enjoying the fresh air. Then as i was about to look away from the park my eyes glazed over something quite particular. What was this? Juvia having a picnic with Lyon? Do my eyes deceive me? Are pigs flying? What are they doing? I was completely taken back to see this and them TOGETHER!?

I was about to storm over there when I realised something. Why do I care who she hangs out with? I mean it's only a picnic right nothing to be concerned about right? Although there's lots of flowers and food and their laughing too! No way what kind of brain washing magic is he using! Juvia would never fall for a guy like him right?

I could feel a burning felling rising in my chest. This was an unusual feeling. It's not like i was jealous or anything. I was just being protective over a MY guild mate.

After a while of contemplating wether i should go over there and rescue her or not i decided that she was a big enough girl to take care of herself, and i mean i wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea or anything.

However as i was just about to turn around and head back to the guildhall i saw quite a horrific sight.

Lyon was wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer. He was about to do unthinkable things to my Juvia so therefore i had no other choice but to put a stop to this lunacy.

I bolted over there as fast as i could.

"JUVIAAAAAAA!" I shouted.

Juvia's POV:

i could feel the heat on my face rising as Lyon put his arm around me. All i could think of was 'Imagine what would happen if my dearest Gray-sama wrapped his arm around me! even if it happened just once. I think i could die satisfied. Alas he will never accept Juvia heart.'

Juvia was upset by this thought as she felt a wave of heaviness and pain wash over her heart.

"JUVIAAAAAAA!"

Then i heard someone shout Juvias name. i turned to see who it could be. To my surprise it was my Gray-sama! 'Wow all i did was think about him and he appeared. Maybe Juvia should think about her beloved more then? WAIT is that even possible?' Juvia pondered as she watched him run up to her.

'The focused look on his face. The wind in his hair. Could he get any more handsome?' She sighed mesmerised by the sight of her one true love.

"Get away from her!" Gray yelled as he pulled Juvia up and behind him. This snapped Juvia out of her 'Gray-sama daze' and sent the heat rising to her face even hotter than before. What was Juvia to think about this? Why was Gray-sama acting this way? Did he have feelings for Juvia? No, he would never. Awe Juvia is confused...

"Let her go Gray! WE were in the middle of something before you rudely interrupted!" Lyon stated with a completely pissed off tone.

"No way! She's my guild mate so if she should be hanging out with anyone it should be me!" Gray retaliated.

'Oh my could it be? is Lyon and GRAY-SAMAAAA really fight over Juvia? oh my oh my oh my! No Juvia calm down i know this is exciting to see Gray-sama so protective over Juvia but this is also really bad. I don't want them to fight over Juvia. what should Juvia doooo?' She thought flustered over the whole ordeal as the two men continued to bicker and argue. Then before Juvia could do any thing Gray-sama took hold of Juvia's wrist and dragged her away. Ah the butterflies started to build up in her stomach as this was a very unexpected move from her beloved Gray-sama.

"Come on Juvia we have better things to do then agrue with idiots like him." He exclaimed.

"Gray-sama... He was just being nice. Lyon organised everything and the food he brought was quite nice too.. a-lso what-t other thing-s do we have to do-o?" i replied nervously. The fact that Gray-sama was holding my wrist was the main thing one my mind at the moment and boy, it was hard to think about anything else.

"Gosh would ya just stop talking about him already. Lyon this and Lyon that! What don't tell me you have feelings for him now!" He replied still not answering Juvia's question.

"NOO NOO! Its just... I know Gray-sama doesn't feel the same as Juvia so Lyon offered to help cheer Juvia up soo.." i tried to respond but he cut me off.

"Hey i never said that! I just don't think you should be hanging out with a creep like him. Aright!"

"Huh? Are you feeling alright Gray-sama? You are acting a bit weird today. Should Juvia check to see if you have a fever!" Juvia said as I reached my hand out to touch his magnificent forehead. Alas just when Juvia was in reach he pulled away. Although Juvia could have sworn his checks were a slight tint of pink.

"AH IM FINE! Sorry for being concerned about my guild mate." he said with hen usual stand offish attitude.

"Haha Juvia is very happy Gray-sama was worried about me, but you know Juvia was never in any danger right? There was nothing to be worried about."

"TSH come one let's just go on a quest" He replied as he continued to pull Juvia towards the guild hall. Juvia could help but smile. A quest with Gray-sama! How exciting Juvia can't wait! Just Juvia and Gray-sama no love rivals to ruin it this time! YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Well well thats the end of the story let me know if i should do another Gruvia fic. Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes and i will try to fix them! i hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> bye bye!


End file.
